The Darkness Within: Unaru and his Bandit Troubles 5-11-14
Participants: Inuzuka Unaru. Unaru's Bandit Trouble Mission 05-11-14 Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -For a stoic boy to feel agitated enough to pace was extreme, but alas here he was pacing back and forth along the wall in the mission office. He was gaining glances from the others but for once he didn’t pay them heed. Even his own ninken were watching from one of the seats not far from him. He was itching to do something to get his mind occupied and it was slowly after a bit of time had started to show. Mostly this day he had been able to keep cool and collected, leaning against a wall and almost blending into his surroundings, a small tap of a finger the only notice of his impatience as he was hoping something better than weed pulling and cleaning rooms would show up this afternoon. Oh he had talked with one of the people handing out missions but he had found nothing he was willing to waste the day away with. He wanted some action… Anything that would fit well enough to remove the pent up energy he was feeling deep inside. As he was turning to make another pass against the wall the door had opened up and with a quick glance had saw a chunin walk in, look around at who was waiting for something to do, and came walking over to him. The chunin apparently considered the pay out and the possibility of who would willingly bother dealing with said assignment. The chunin then raised his voice to him and motioned him over towards a desk as he was walking. “I need you to go to the training fields and deal with a few guys that have been stocking the area.” The man bent down and started writing out a mission ledger and soon turned to face Unaru before continuing as he handed him the paper. “They have been trouble for us for a while and I believe even you would be able to handle this on your own.” Clearly the man was more irritated about the disturbance than actually worried about them if he was choosing to give him the job to deal with. He took the paper and then read it over, bandits in the training fields, clear them from the area, C-Rank. Tilting his head slightly he soon had given a nod of his head and turned to head out of the office without any backward glance. He needed something like this right now, something to feel something more than agitation. And this mission, even how simple it may be, was something to free himself of some of his ambitions even for a little bit of time. To do this with someone he knew from this village would only make questions arise, so him going out solo he felt he at least had a likelihood of letting himself go a bit... His feet carried him towards the training grounds and soon found himself walking thru the archway into the fields.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -His silver shards scanned the place slowly, the heavens had eased up just this morning but apparently the drizzle had turned and chose to pour now, the rain making sound close to impossible to hear, he would also have said that smell would be muddled by it but being here in the village for a couple of months and having lived on his own out in this weather he was already starting to adapt to the differences, rain, mud and the humidity that comes with it was zoned out of his senses by now, he let himself visually scan the area that was fairly clear but he had let his nose tell the truth, the underlying smells of previous occupants of the fields were muddled and clearly hours old. What his attention did catch above those scents was what he no doubt had been asked to deal with here. The tang of sweat upon the air, not of fear but of anticipation raising as he walked a few more steps inside the place. He couldn’t help it, the tension in the air was brushing almost tenderly over a park of himself that was described as nothing but feral in his mind. This was the part of himself he didn’t like others seeing… the part where even being the one being stalked for the moment made him feel like a predator in wait. He almost trembled with anticipation in the idea of a sprung trap. He may be young, barely experienced, and small. A simple boy in most peoples eyes and often overlooked, but the mind of his was cracked a bit, and no one really can see this, at least not yet… at least not when he was working so hard to hide it. Slowly he let his feet take him to the middle of the field and he stood there just waiting silently, features looking calm and silent, eyes unfocused just enough to allow himself the wider vision of the area in front of him while he left his nose to keep a ‘eye’ on his back, his pups had settled into being next to him, one on each side seeming to pick up on the tension in the air. Their small growls slowly starting to come to his own ears, the snorts from their nose almost echoing in the silence, the breeze passing from his left giving him a good saturated warning of where the… two bandits were hanging out. – Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had waited for a bit expecting the two to come out and attack but only found silence. Well that was till he heard the clear sound of a shuriken buzz by his face, the small sting of the sharp edge touching his cheek almost ignored as he settled into a fighting stance a bit lower than average, a snarl soon forming thru his chest and past his lips. The simple sound something most people couldn’t duplicate, and he did it naturally as he forced chakra thru his body as he started to use his Shikyaku no Jutsu, or how most remember it as the Four Legs Technique, his slit eyes seemed to show off an even more feral appearance, his bared canines in his snarl sharpened a bit and soon enough nails on both hands and feet seemed to form to look almost like claws. It was an Inuzuka clan ability, something only he can do here at this time and one that had taken him a bit to learn on his own when only scrolls were his teachers on these arts. Scrolls his mother had in her possession and had given to him shortly before her death. His form had lowered down even farther onto hands and feet back curled slightly and knees bent, most would look odd in such a position but for him it looked like he was some feral animal ready to spring. With this technique in play he has the speed and stamina along with his strength and his endurance as well were heightened to deal with enemies. Not only did this make him look more feral but inside he was trembling with a pent up tension as if ready to be free, that feeling made the grin that had formed on his lips to take on a dark tone. The idea of this power coursing thru him for the moment and on what will come up soon enough was buzzing in his system. That was when he didn’t wait for any other attacks, he took it on himself to bring himself to them, he dashed towards them the rain slick ground not impeding him a single bit. He soon found himself leaping into the air and snagging a kunai from his jacket slashed out at the man that had thrown the weapon. The man at first had a small bit of a widening of his hazel eyes but then it angled down as he blocked Unaru’s weapon from slashing into him locking them up for a moment. “Come on kid, don’t tell me you are actually thinking of going up against us. Little kids shouldn’t be out here on their own, why not go run back home to your mommy after just giving us what you have?” They wouldn’t have known how that first jab of his words would have ached, but the second comment from the man that in his opinion needed to brush his teeth a bit better, his breath stunk… had made the grin widen a little, not in humor but dark and forbidding, his chakra leaked out a little and seemed almost tainted in the sensation around him, cold, unnerving before he spoke. “Alright I’ll give you what I have.” With that being said he had slashed up across the mans unsuspecting face with the claws he had. The man hadn’t had a chance of backing off from that underhanded attack and had yelled in anger as he felt the blaze of the rake. The bandit then without warning had sent a knee at Unaru at his gut to get him from him. “You little shit! You will regret that!” Unaru had felt the hard kick that he had found landing upon his gut knowing he had been too close to block such an action and found himself dropping to the ground from the man and soon flipping to his feet and taking a leap back hoping his ‘prey’ would follow after him, for that’s what his mind started calling him the moment the man had looked at him as nothing but a little brat. That was the moment he had taken note of the second man leaping out of the bushes not far from him with a club in hand, clearly this man by the feel of him was weaker than the first… Having a large weapon like that must compensate for something he is lacking.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru almost ignored the less skilled one as the first guy had leapt to the ground near him sending a punch towards his face. Unaru having already realized that the guy would be coming out swinging he had ducked under the arm and with his kunai sent it up straight at his forearm. Clearly the guy had overcompensated on the attack and had actually not pulled back from the attack finding blood flowing down his arm from the stab wound. He heard the cry flowing past the mans lips with anger and fury at the deep wound placed there. Unaru couldn’t help a snarl forming on his lips as he watched as the blood dripped to the ground and upon his own hand, not out of anger but as something inside of him seemed to drink in the scent of the blood around him and remind him what he truly is made of inside. The pause in thoughts on the sensation that ran thru him had made him loose focus and found himself backhanded swiftly to tumble upon the ground for a few yards before finding his footing once again. Clearly the man had given up on words by now for Unaru could see the anger starting to well up inside the brute as he had actually drew a dagger. He was just fine with that, made this a lot simpler in his opinion, he heard the other man though egging his friend on a grin plastered to his face and almost laughing at Unarus predicament. If he was in any other state of mind the words the other spoke would have brought a sigh to the air, a roll of his eyes and a bored expression to his face, but for now he seemed to ignore it all. Only people with an ego needing inflated bothered to talk rather than fight, and in his opinion these guys weren’t worth the energy. All he wanted was to release his own energy in a way that helped him deal with the swirling torrent inside.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Dashing towards the man he sent two kunai towards his legs knowing to disable the guy was his best option for now, then he sent a shuriken towards his face, but unknown by the guy it had a wire attached to its end. The first two had missed its mark as the man seemed to dance around the attack almost as fluidly as he himself would. The third however was passed up as if in a dodge, but with a jerk of his wrist slightly made the wire touch the side of the mans neck and the angle of the said weapon change direction quite quickly and twisted around the mans neck before imbedding into his neck after a couple of twists. He heard the cry out of pain and surprise and when he did he didn’t waste time, he stepped down on the wire and with the spool in hand pulled up knocking the man off balance in the bandits haste. He may be small, he may be a kid, but even he knew that one will let pain dictate how things will go even for a second, even one at a skill level of his own or higher. Having tripped him up he didn’t wait for a moments pause, he dashed with the wire still in hand as he was drawing another kunai, and sent it straight thru his trachea slashing to the side to sever his jugular, the weapon was sharp and well taken care of, the action even a five year old could do if given the chance. This was his first kill, an activity most would deem memorable in ways that twisted someone up inside. To watch a mans eyes glaze over and see them gagging to breath as their life slips away. But for Unaru unknown to the outside world there wasn’t that stomach turning feeling most would think. Instead there was a calm sensation inside as if a need was being filled. These facts were what he hid from the world, the dark and dangerous mindset this kind boy possesses that no one really sees. A darkness if not shifted correctly in the right direction could make him be someone to watch in his later years rather than be trusted in it. It was the mindset that says. ‘I am a predator and will act accordingly if provoked.’- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -As the man dropped Unaru couldn’t help but give a silent grin as he turned to face the other that was amazingly quiet now. *Guess the guy can shut up at times… I wonder…* Before he had finished the sentence he watched as the man had turned swiftly with fear in his eyes and ran off now that he had seen his partner fall to a kid of twelve years. Unarus head cocked to the side slightly, and then a glint seemed to fall into those silver shards. As if his actions could be called more instinct than intelligence before he had taken off after the man who thought he could get away. The hunt was on, and this predator was finding the chase invigorating and not the least off putting. It hadn’t taken him long to catch up to him. It also didn’t take much to dispatch him as well with a few good aimed attacks to slow him down and a quick stab to the back of the neck thru the space between the skull and atlas right thru the brain stem the man had fallen to the ground without much reaction after that. He glanced at the guy for a long moment before collecting his weapons and heading back to the training field to get the rest. For people like them attacking people for no other reason than to steal he had no remorse for, they would have just returned and done it again if he had let them live. Putting his weapons away and brushing off some of the blood that clung to his hands even while the rain seemed to wash most of it off on its own, he made his way back to the mission office his pups following after having not been even needed for this act of combat. After a bit of time his footsteps had taken him into the building and up the stairs before entering the room he was in only a bit of time before. He walked up to the desk, wrote out the information he had to place on the item and then handed it over. A glance at the man told him he was a bit surprised at the comment he wrote down. He didn’t wait for the good to go from the other though, he had turned in the mission, he didn’t want the looks of one either worried for either him of themselves. So he turned and walked out of the place, hearing as he did the call for a clean up crew to the training area.-